Shooting Star
by Emerald0319
Summary: What if there was someone stronger than Bonnie? What if there was someone to love him? Someone that was broken just like him? Someone that hates Elena? But they are not from the Vampire Diaries world. They are apart of the real world, the tragic real world. Read and find out how and why.
1. Shooting Star

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**AN: THIS STORY WILL START IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS SEASON. I GOT MAD AT ELENA FOR WANTING TO KILL KOL. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DO NOT LIKE ELENA, SHE IS SELFISH. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS STORY IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO. I REALLY DON'T WANT THEM TO KILL OFF KOL; HE IS GORGEOUS AND FUNNY, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT BAT OF HIS. LOL!**

My name is Nadine. This is going to be the craziest story you ever heard, but it is my story. Please do not judge me. Everyone says love is the best and worst feeling ever. The person that said that was so true. Before I go into that, let me give you some details about my life, before I give you the whole story.

I am 17 years old, with long wavy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, with caramel skin and I am 5'4". I am a very loyal person, very blunt, and I have a very bad temper. I also have a demented/funny perspective. My family does not love me, they say they do. I know that they don't. Honestly they are not my real family, I am adopted. I don't know my real parents. I guess that's why I have a bad temper. My mother doesn't pay attention to me at all. I have 1 sister and 1 brother; obviously they are my "parents" children. They don't care about me as well. My adopted father isn't the greatest man, he hits me. When I mean he hits me, it's not just with his fists. I have been beaten with frying pans, a whip, cordless phones, hangers, irons, branches, and a big piece of wood, thrown down a flight of stairs. I have scars all over my back and stomach. He never hit me in places that people might see. My adoptive parents' calls that love, if that is love, what is hate? I could never go to the police, if I did, he would hurt the one thing that I love.

I did not have anyone that I trusted, except my pit bull, Pebbles. One most occasions, she has protected me from my "father." She is my best friend, actually my only friend. I found her roaming the streets and I took her in. It was like fate. Listen to me, about Fate. I'm not that type of person, but in this instance I was. I will be honest; she bit my "father" on his leg, after that he hasn't beaten me since. To be even more honest with you, my "father" has been looking at me weird. It scares me. He looks at me as if he is undressing me. I fear he will do something worse to me. I really wish I can leave her. My birthday is in 2 months. I'm counting down the days.

My favorite show is Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Once upon a time, Revenge, and The Following. Every time I watched The Vampire Diaries, I wish I was in the show, helping Kol and the Originals. I love them, they are the best. I really don't know how it happened, but I was outside on my porch looking up at the sky, and there was a shooting star. So I did what any other person would do, made a wish. I wished that I was a very powerful witch, more powerful than Bonnie and that I was in the Vampire Diaries, but nothing happened. I was upset; I really thought something would have happened. I just wanted some adventure. So, I took a shower and put on my red tube top, white and red pajama pants, and I went to bed.

After an hour, I saw this big light in my closet. I got scared, but I wasn't going to show it. I put on my slippers and robe, grabbed my bat under my bed, and went to stand next to the closet. While I counted to 3, I closed my eyes. I opened the door and swung. There was a loud crash, I had hit my lamp, but there was nothing in the closet, just the light. My dog woke up from her sleep, and stood in front of me and started barking at the light. I instantly got scared, I knew my "father" heard the crash, and he would have heard Pebbles barking.

I was right, because I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to my door. Then he started to bang on the door. Then I heard him screaming for me to open the door, I got scared so I ran into the light. As I was running, I called my dog to come with me. I heard her barking behind me, so I turned around, and called her again. I saw her bite my "father" and then come running behind me. I started to panic; I did not want my "father" to come running into the light with us. My fears were put to ease, because as soon as Pebbles ran into the light, it started to close. I felt like it was waiting for her to come with me.

I bent down, grabbed onto Pebbles and closed my eyes, because I don't know what was happening. After everything at home, I was not scared of dying. I was scared of losing my best friend. All of a sudden I started to feel the light disappear, and I opened my eyes. What I saw next surprised me. I did not think it would work.

Staring at me was the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. I looked at Pebbles and for some reason it looked like she was smiling. I got so excited. All these thoughts started roaming in my head. Like, "What season/episode am I in? Who am I going to see? What am I going to do? If I am here, does that mean I have the powers that I wished for?" At that thought, I wanted to see if I did. So I noticed it was daytime, and saw my clothes. I closed my eyes, and started concentrating on my outfit. Within 1 minute I started feeling a tingling sensation all over my body. After it disappeared, I opened my eyes and my outfit had changed. I was no longer in my robe with my pajamas on, it changed to a nice white tube top with a black shirt over it, black skinny jeans, and black/brown wedges. My hair was down in waves, it looked perfect. I was amazed. I started to do the happy dance in the middle of the road. If anyone drove past me, they would have thought I was crazy.

At that moment I didn't care, I was in Mystic Falls and away from my "family." I closed my eyes and started to concentrate my powers to conjure up a vehicle of my choice. Once that tingling feeling disappeared, I opened my eyes and there was my car. It was an all-black convertible, with tan leather seats. I loved this power. I also realized I didn't have any money to get a room or an apartment. So I repeated the process, and boom I had a briefcase with two million dollars in it. I wished I had this power in my life, because then I would have been able to leave. Pebbles jumped into the car. I can tell she was happy. It made me feel good, that I not only got myself out of that house but her as well.

So I started to drive into town, and I saw the Mystic Grill. I was so excited to be here. It was like I was a child with a sugar high, I could not stay still. I told Pebbles to stay in the car while I went into the Grill, and that I won't be long. I walked into the Grill with confidence. I saw Matt working, and I saw Kol by the bar looking around. I started to smile, because I knew he was bored. So I went to the bar, and sat right next to him. He looked right at me and started to smile.

"Well hello darling. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

I just started to smile, because at that moment I was speechless. I started to blush, and I finally started to speak. It felt so unreal. What I did next was so unbelievable you would laugh at me. I poked him in the chest and said "You are real. This is real." He gave me the weirdest look, but I didn't care. What came out my mouth next surprised me, "You are gorgeous. No wonder you are a cocky person." He started to laugh, "You are an honest person, I like that love." Seriously, he says pet names. I finally got my confidence back, and thought I should surprise him.

"You like honesty. How about this…." I paused and looked into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. I needed to find out what episode this was.

"..I know you are an Original, I'm not a threat. I am actually here to help you. I want to keep you safe. I need to know what the Scooby gang is doing and your sister as well." To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he quickly covered it up and looked threatening. I just smiled and waited for him to threaten me.

"How do you know that? I know you are not from here, where are you from? You better tell me, or else?" I kept smiling; I did not want him to think he scared me. I will never be scared of anything or anyone any more. I felt someone behind me; I started to concentrate to have a protection barrier around me. I was surprised when I heard who was behind me.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but is he bothering you ma'am?" I couldn't believe it was Stefan Salvatore. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to surprise him as well.

"Well, this is exciting. You are Stefan Salvatore, the ripper. I am so excited to meet you." Kol started to laugh. Stefan got all serious, "Do I know you?" I started to laugh, "You are gorgeous in person, but I think Kol has you beat." Kol looked at me, "Why thank you love. Between you and me, I already knew that. But on a serious note, we don't know you, how do you know us?"

For some reason I had this courage and confidence that I never had. "I know everything, mostly about everything. Trust me when I say this Kol, I am here to help you. I just want you guys to be safe. I will make sure you and your family are safe." Kol gave me this surprised look, like no one cared to say that they wanted him safe. I just wanted him to believe me. I had this urge to grab him and kiss him, but I fought it. I needed him to trust me. I started to walk out. I figured one of them would follow me. I just didn't know which one and how long it would take. I walked up to my car, and Pebbles gave me this annoyed grunt. I started to laugh. "I'm sorry Pebbles. I can't believe that we are here. No more running Pebbles. We can finally live and not be scared. Thank you for protecting me, you are my only family. We will have to protect each other." I started to feel my confidence waivering. I wasn't scared, but unsure of what is going to happen.

I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was Stefan, but it was Kol.

**That's it for now. Do you want me to continue. Just an FYI, Kol will not be dying just because ELENA says so. I really hate her now. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Spending Time with Kol

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, NADINE AND PEBBLES, AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAKE. **

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS. OKAY HONESTLY, ELENA PISSES ME OFF. WHY CAN'T SHE JUST GIVE UP AND LIVE LIKE A VAMPIRE? CAROLINE ISN'T COMPLAINING. WHY DO THE SALVATORES ONLY CARE ABOUT HER, CAROLINE WAS TURNED BECAUSE OF ELENA, SHOULDN'T SHE GET A CHOICE ABOUT BECOMING HUMAN AGAIN. NO, THEY DON'T CARE. I ALSO DON'T LIKE BONNIE, THINKING SHE IS ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE, JUST BECAUSE SHE IS A WITCH. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY CHARACTER IS GOING TO WHIP THEIR BUTTS. I HONESTLY STARTED TO CRY WHEN THEY KILLED KOL. I REALLY THOUGHT THEY WOULD HAVE MESSED UP. WHEN IT SHOWED THAT KLAUS SAW, I WAS SCREAMING AT MY TV TO KILL ELENA. THE WRITERS ARE ON MY BAD SIDE. AT LEAST I CAN SHOW THAT IN MY STORY. JUST A REMINDER TO ALL MY READERS, I DO NOT LIKE ELENA AND BONNIE. SO IF YOU GUYS THINK I WILL GO EASY ON THEM, I AM NOT. SO MY RANT IS OVER ON WITH THE STORY. SORRY ABOUT THAT. **

I honestly thought it would be Stefan behind me, because he is so concerned with who knows the truth. I turned around and Kol was just staring at me. I figured he heard everything I said to Pebbles. I was staring at him right in the eyes. I will not show my fear, even though I was.

"Darling, you do know she can't understand you. She is probably just wondering what the hell you are saying." Right after he said that, Pebbles started to growl at him. She understood him. I just smiled at him.

"I think she understood you Kol. Why are you here?" I was curious as to why he would follow me. He probably wanted to threaten me some more. Pebbles kept looking at him. For some reason, it looked like she was amused by him. I think I am seeing things, or going crazy. She looked at me, and smiled and sat back down. I figured she knew he would not hurt me.

"Well, I don't know you. I know you are telling the truth about keeping me and my family safe, but why would we, the first powerful vampires, need you, a mere humans' help? And who are you running from?"

"You will need my help, because someone is going to kill you. Your family has already been through so much. I just want to help you. I'm not running from anyone, not anymore. But I do need your help, if you do not mind. I have no place to go, and I was wondering if I can stay at your place. Even though you are gorgeous, I will need my OWN room. If Klaus asks who I am, just tell him I am a witch helping you."

"You are a witch. Well you are a beautiful witch. Why would a witch, a servant of nature, help an abomination of a nature?"

I looked right at him and smiled. I knew he would be surprised, hell even speechless. I mean, I might as well tell him the truth up front. I don't think it would be wise to lie to Kol. "I am going to tell you the truth, but maybe we should go somewhere else, more private. I don't want anyone to hear."

He gave me this look, like he didn't believe me. "I will take you to my home with Klaus. I will give you a warning; he has a worst temper than I do. I will not be able to save you from him. When we get there, you will tell us the truth. When I mean "us," I mean my whole family. Then we will decide what to do from there."

I thought that was fair. I looked at him and touched his cheek. He looked surprised. "That seems fair, but just to let you know from now, I don't care about me as long as you and your family is safe. Just promise no harm will come to Pebbles. She has protected me for a long time. She is my only family. She is very loyal." His eyes softened at that. "Well let's get going." At that, he grabbed my car keys. "I will drive. You just relax for a little bit, because once you get into my house, you won't be relaxing anytime soon." I started to laugh. "Was that supposed to be a threat?" I got into the passenger seat and leaned my head back. I never thought that I would be in a car with Kol Mikaelson. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, and smiled with content. In this world, I don't have anyone blaming me for anything, and beating me for dumb reasons. Kol brought me out of my thoughts with his questions.

"You said someone is going to kill me, how do you know that?"

I sighed, "We are not even at your house yet. Don't you want to wait until we get there?"

"I know I said that, but I just want to know how you know someone is going to kill me. The only way someone can kill me is with the white oak stake, but Klaus has it. Is it Klaus? Has he really gone mental, and finally kills me. I guess family doesn't mean anything to him anymore."

I could tell he was sad. In all the shows, I knew that the Originals really loved each other. They just never knew how to show it to each other. I don't blame them for that; I blame their parents, Esther and Mikael. So I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"No, it's not Klaus. Kol, listen to me. You don't know me but please trust me. I don't want anyone to kill you. You don't deserve it. You are not a monster. I know monsters, and you are not one. What I am going to tell you and your family is something you probably won't believe me. I would not believe it, if I was you, but I'm not from your world. I know things about your past, not all of it, but most of it. I know how you were turned. I know all of your siblings have been running from your father that is until Klaus killed him. The rest I will tell in front of your siblings. Actually before we go to your house, I need to know where everyone is. This will let me know what time in this world I am in."

"You are right. This is hard to believe. Rebekah is at the high school. She wants revenge for being daggered, yet again. I think Klaus went to the Gilberts' cabin with Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert. Elijah, I honestly don't know where he went. I can call him. He is the noble one in the family. You are the first human not to call me a monster. Makes one think what kind of monsters are in your world. Is that what you were running from? When you told Pebbles that you won't have to run anymore, is that what you meant?"

"I know exactly what time I am in. Yes please call Elijah; we are going to need his help with what's ahead of us. I will tell you and only you about my whole past. I don't want anyone else to know. I mean I will tell your family parts of it, but not the whole thing. I only care about you trusting me fully. The monsters in my world are my adoptive family. My "father" beat me so much. I go beaten with whips, cordless phones, frying pans, hot irons, planks of wood, leather belts, basically everything that you can think of. Pebbles tried to protect me as much as she can. Lately, he was looking at me with lustful eyes. It was a matter of time before he raped me. I know what it feels to be alone, nobody to talk to. Actually, I only had Pebbles to talk to talk to, but she is a dog. I never had any friends, never trusted anybody. I never knew my biological parents. Well, enough about that for now. I will tell you more, that's if you want to know. Just to let you know, Rebekah will call you to go get a professor named Shane. I will go with you. I want to meet the town's witch, Bonnie Bennett. I want to see if I can beat her. I need to beat her. If I can't, then I need to practice. Otherwise, I won't be able to save you. One more thing, don't kill him. He is very important. Bonnie will accidentally tie his death to someone else. If you want you can smack that doppelganger around. Don't really like her."

As soon as I said this, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. He showed that it said Rebekah. I started to laugh. "Why hello baby sister. What do you want?" He looked at me. I knew she was telling him to get the professor and where to get him.

He looked at me with something in his eyes. I just couldn't place it. "Just to let you know, I hold witches with high regard. If you can help me, I will make sure nothing happens to you. I need to go pick up this Professor Shane. Just like you said." He stopped the car, and looked me in the eyes, "I really appreciate, you trying to save me. I don't know what I have done that seems worthy of saving. I don't think it's safe for you to come with me to get him. You need to get stronger with your powers. I will talk to Klaus about bringing other witches to town to train you."

I felt happy. He wanted me to be safe and prepared when going up against Bonnie. If my wish was real, then my powers are stronger than Bonnie.

"Let me ask you a question. To take an original down, the witch must be very powerful. Right?"

"Yes, because we learned to block our minds off those little pesky aneurysm powers. Why?"

"Let me see if I can take you down. Come at me as fast as you can, and let me see if I can stop you. If I can do that, then I can take her down."

"You do realize that if it doesn't work, I can hurt you. Also, I will be on top of you." He gave me this look, which said he meant he doesn't mind. I don't mind, but I have other things on my mind. I started to laugh. To come to think of it, I have been laughing and smiling a lot more. It feels nice, just to laugh.

"I won't answer that. This feels nice, you know laughing. I didn't do this a lot in my world. If I told you something don't laugh at me. I would watch you, from my world. I can see the loneliness you had in your eyes. I had the same look. I felt like I can relate to you. I started to grow feelings for you. That's the reason why I won't let you die. I know you don't know me, but I feel like I know you. I had a mother that turned her back on me, and a father that would beat me so many times. I have scars all over my body. For every scar is a story. I find that funny that I have a story beaten into my body. I just wanted an escape, and somehow I came here with all this power. I conjured up this car, and this briefcase full of money. Out of this whole mess, Pebbles has been with me through all my pain. I want her to see me happy. Enough with the entire sad story. With that all said I am going with you to Shane's office. I don't like Bonnie, and Elena. They both need some truth." I looked at him, and just saw surprise, and kindness.

"Well love, nobody has ever told me that. I am glad that you are laughing. I am flattered. When you say you watched me from your world, does that mean you are a peeping tom, because I have done a lot of sexual activities. I didn't take you for a voyeur. I am not a gentleman. I am a killer. This is what my mother and father created. You are still human, you need to live life. You are still young, but I do trust you. It takes someone with great guts to spill the truth out. You are stubborn, but I like that quality, especially in bed. You can dominate me any time love."

I continued to laugh. "Me? A peeping tom? Sorry, but no. You and your family are the best. I always love the smart comments. I know every one of you is just lonely, and want a life, especially Rebekah. I just want you to know, they can't find the cure. When I mean "they," I mean the Scooby gang. Kol, please don't go crazy on me, and don't kill anyone?" I really hope I can change everything.

"You are scaring me love. I thought we were doing great. You know with this communication. I won't kill anyone, unless I have to. What are you hiding from me?"

"I know you have met some witches in your travels. Especially witches that were connected with a man named Silas. Well, Silas is buried with this cure. Rebekah is going to do anything she can to get that cure. She doesn't want to be a vampire. She wants a human life, and everything that goes with it. Elena is willing to kill you to get the hunters curse complete. I won't let that happen. If they wake up Silas, the world will be destroyed."

"Silas? He is buried with the cure. I can't let him rise. He will kill us all. Are you sure? We need Elijah. Why would Klaus go along with this? I always knew Rebekah wanted to become human. So I guess you're my personal witch to help me stop them from rising Silas. I finally get some excitement in this boring town." After he was done, he started to call Elijah. I listened to him telling Elijah that he needed to get his butt back to Mystic Falls, that big things were going down, and that he needed his help to stay alive. He also said that he got a witch to help him. I was surprised that he would tell Elijah about me over the phone. I know I have lots of things to process. I have to go up against Bonnie, who is using the worst kind of dark magic, expression. Then I have to go up against Elena and the Scooby gang. I know I can do this. I don't want the Originals to die. They already lost one brother, they can't lose another one. I should be able to beat Bonnie. I looked up and realized that we are already here. Kol is just looking at me, waiting for me to acknowledge that he is ready.

"Are you ready? Because you can stay here. All I need to do is grab him and come back."

I had a better idea, I just didn't know how I knew this would work. "You know what, I will wait here. Give me some of your blood. I need to drink your blood so I can make a connection with you, so I can protect you. I will concentrate my powers on you. You will feel like you have a sugar high, that feeling will just be me protecting you."

"I have other ways of making a connection with you, but if you want my blood you can have it. Just don't die, otherwise you will come back as a vampire. Nothing will happen in there. I can grab him with no problems."

"No, you can't. Bonnie is in there, and she is using a dark magic called expression. She can take you down. I have seen it happen. You are right though, this will be easy for you, but I still need your blood in my system to protect you afterwards. " He just nodded, and bit his wrist. He gave me his blood. It tasted so good. I wanted more, but I only needed 2 mouthfuls. I think I moaned while I drank his blood. Oh well, if I did. I know he will say something, and I was right.

"If my blood gets you moaning what would-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I started to smile. I knew he was going to say something. I wouldn't mind doing those activities with him. After I said that, he left to get Professor Shane. Within 5 minutes he was back with the Professor unconscious.

"Now it's off to see baby sister at the high school. You will be coming with me. I know you hate Elena, and if I know my sister, Elena will be there."

"Yes she will. Stefan and Caroline will also be there. I am going to have so much fun. Let's get going. I am so excited. Will you protect me from Rebekah?"

"Yes, I will make sure nothing happens to you. If Rebekah comes after you, just keep in mind, it will be practice. She is an Original, so you can try to take her down. She will be mad at first, but when we explain what we are doing, she won't mind. She likes witches, well most witches. Just stand close to me." I was just getting excited. I couldn't wait to meet everyone else. I wanted to meet Caroline. She is so meant to be with Klaus. That's going to have to be another goal to accomplish.

**AN: Okay so this is it for now. The next chapter will be at the high school. I know Nadine's feelings are rushed, it's just that I need them to get together soon. Well you guys know what to do. REVIEW! Please. **


	3. The Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS NADINE, PEBBLES AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAKE UP. WARNING, STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT VALENTINES DAY, St. Patty's Day, and Easter. I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON TIME LIKE I WANTED TO. I GO TO SCHOOL, WORK, AND HAVE A 3 YEAR OLD SON AT HOME. I WANT TO TRY TO UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY OR MONDAY. HOPEFULLY THAT WILL GO AS PLAN. I REALLY DON'T WANT NADINE TO HAVE A BIG WEAKNESS. I WANT HER TO BE A STRONG, INDEPENDENT WITCH. I KNOW SHE HAS A LOT OF POWERS, BUT IT IS NECESSARY FOR HER TO HAVE IT, TO BEAT BONNIE. SO IF YOU GUYS WANT, YOU CAN LET ME KNOW WHAT KIND OF WEAKNESS YOU WANT HER TO HAVE. I MAYBE WILL LET HER HAVE 2 WEAKNESSES, BUT THE ONLY ONES THAT WILL KNOW WILL BE 2 PEOPLE AND PEBBLES. EVERYBODY ELSE WILL BE TRYING TO FIND IT OUT. MAYBE I WILL HAVE SOMEONE BETRAY HER. I DO LIKE ONE IDEA ALREADY, AND THAT'S FROM FRUITLESSBERRY. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHO SHE SHOULD TRY TO BE FRIENDS WITH, LET ME KNOW. I ALSO WANT TO KNOW IF THEY RAISE SILAS, DOES THAT MEAN KOL WILL BE RESURRECTED AS WELL. I HOPE SO. I NEED A BETA-READER. I JUST WANT TO SAY THERE WILL BE A TWIST IN MY STORY THAT ONE OF MY FRIENDS TOLD ME TO DO. I JUST HOPE I WON'T LOSE ANY OF YOU. SO LET ME STOP TALKING AND ON WITH THE STORY. **

As Kol was driving to the school, I could not stop thinking about everything. How was I supposed to save Kol? I would figure it out later, because I was getting nervous as we were getting closer to the high school. Pebbles kept looking at Shane, and every time he moved she would growl at him. I think if anything happens to me, she could be a police dog or maybe a guard dog.

"Alright love, are you ready?"

"Yes, I hope so. Please remember not to kill Shane. He is important."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Nope. Let's get this over with."

Everybody got out the car. Shane kept pleading for his life. I kept telling him no one would kill him, and then Kol would say that he never promised anything. Pebbles did not want to miss the action, so she followed us. I think she was really annoyed with Shane, because she kept looking at him and growling. I didn't mind her coming. I just hoped we would leave before Tyler got here. I started to look around the high school, and I thought it was just like every other high school. Kol opened the door to the library said something about Rebekah being like Niklaus. I wasn't really paying any attention, until I heard Rebekah asked why Kol brought a dog with him. That was my cue to walk in.

"The dog is with me. She is keeping an eye on Shane." As I said this, Pebbles started to circle Shane. "Hello everybody." Everyone turned to look at me. Elena looked at me and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Who are you?"

I looked at her with pure disgust. I really don't like when someone is playing with two people's hearts, especially when they are brothers. She looked confused about why I gave her a disgusted look.

"So you are the mini-Katherine. I like the real Katherine more than you. So please don't talk to me." Rebekah gave me this amused look, but then she covered it up with annoyance. Since I didn't introduce myself, Rebekah was getting annoyed that I was there.

"So who are you, and why are you with my brother?" I really didn't want her to know everything like Kol does. I know as soon as I tell her who I was she would lunge at me and pin me against the wall. She was so predictable.

"My name is Nadine, and you are Rebekah. The only female Original. Am I correct?" Right on cue, she tried to lunge at me. I focused all my power on her, and tried to give her an aneurysm. It worked. She was screaming for me to stop it.

"I will only stop if you promise to not hurt me or my dog."

"Kol, why the hell did you bring a damn witch here?" said Rebekah, while holding her head.

"Well, dear sister, she said she can help me with the cure." After he said that everyone looked at me.

"Kol, don't tell all my secrets to people who I don't know." I looked right at Caroline and smiled. She looked at me all weird. She is probably thinking why the hell I am smiling at her. I think I just got the best idea to help Kol. I started to look at everyone and started to smile evilly.

"Okay, love you are creeping me out with that smile of yours."

"Don't worry Kol. I think it is time for you and Rebekah to interrogate Professor Shane. I will watch everyone else." Rebekah didn't trust me, so she compelled everyone not to move. I thought it would be fun to mess with the Scooby gang. I guess Pebbles thought so as well, because she was circling them and growling. I thought she was so funny. It was kind of awkward after the originals left the room. Elena was whispering something to Stefan and Caroline.

"Want to share with the rest of the class?" Everyone was looking at me. They were debating who would talk first. Elena won that little debate.

"If you are a witch, why are you helping them? You are supposed to protect the balance. You do know that they are evil?" I wanted to laugh at her, and call her out on her bullshit.

"I am a witch, but I don't follow anyone's orders, but my own. Look they are not evil. They put family above all else. That is something I value. I would think all of you would understand that." Stefan had questions, and he didn't hold back.

"I though witches were supposed to have cats as pets, not dogs?" Pebbles started to growl after he said that. I really wanted to laugh, only if they knew the truth.

"Honestly, I prefer dogs. My dog is very loyal and protective. She is my only friend, besides we have been through so much." I started to remember everything that has happened to us. What the hell was wrong with me? I am not vulnerable. I will not show weakness. So I decided to change the subject, and started to talk to Caroline. She is my other favorite female vampire. She has changed so much. She became a strong, brave loyal vampire, a complete different from when she was a human. I also knew that she already spilled the beans about Elena and Damon sleeping together. So I might as well get it back to that subject, and off of me.

"So Caroline, I guess Elena already knows that you told Stefan that she slept with Damon?" I started to smile, because I knew that this was going to start problems. I looked right at Elena, waiting for her to say something.

"Yes I already know. Caroline why would you tell Stefan that..." Then Stefan interrupted her. This was going to be good.

"Why wouldn't she? Was it supposed to be a secret?" I wished I had popcorn.

"Look Stefan, I didn't want Caroline to tell you because I wanted to tell you. This is between you, Damon and I, not everyone in Mystic Falls." I had to say something.

"Okay how about we stop talking about that, because honestly you guys make it everyone's business. Everything does not revolve around Elena and her drama. So I want to talk to Caroline." I looked right at her, with concern in my eyes. How have you been with everything?"

"Why do you care? You don't know anything about me?" I looked right at her, and I knew no one has asked her this. That tells you that none of her friends really care about her, not like Klaus does. They are so going to be together.

"I actually do know a lot about everyone here and other things that you will find interesting. Caroline, you are a very strong baby vampire. I do know that you are not meant to be with Tyler. He is not worthy of you. He has never really put you first. I do know who does, so do you. You really shouldn't worry about other people's happiness, until you have happiness in your life. If you want someone to talk to without any judgement, I am here." Elena was right about to say something, but Kol and Rebekah came out of the room. Kol looked furious, and it was towards me. I was really surprised. I didn't do anything. I didn't see Shane come out of the room, so I knew Kol killed him. He never does have self-control.

"So darling, I think we should leave. We have so much to do. Rebekah, remember what I said. Don't look for this cure. Please sister, Silas will kill us all."

"Kol, I want to be human again, and I will do anything to do it. So go away, before I kick your ass." I felt bad for her, but she was making a huge mistake.

"Rebekah, Kol is right. You don't need to be human. You will be weak, and vulnerable. I know for a fact that the Scooby gang will kill you as soon as you take that cure. You can still find love and happiness while still being a vampire. Please you will lose more than you think." I knew she wouldn't listen to me. I was nobody to her or any of them. I would never be someone's friend or something more than a friend. Oh well.

"Listen here witch, I don't know you, but I want to be human again. I suggest you stay out of my way."

"Kol, let's get out of here. I'll go wherever you want to go." Kol grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the school. Pebbles followed us out of there. I could tell she didn't like how Kol was holding my hand. It reminded me a lot of my foster-father. Why am I thinking about this? I am stronger than this.

"Why didn't you tell me that Professor Shane knew where the cure and Silas is buried. For your information, I did kill him."

"Were you not listening to anything I said? I told you that Bonnie would come to rescue him, and tie his life with a teenager named April."

"I do not care. I am a fucking Original. Do you even know what they means. Without the white oak stake, I am indestructible. You are nothing to me, but a witch. Now why would I really need your help?"

"I am truly sorry that you feel that way Kol. No matter how much you yell or threaten me, I will still save you." I keep trying to save these people, and they don't want to be saved. I looked at Pebbles, and she walked up to me and licked my hands. I knew she was telling me it was okay. Here we go again, the emotional part of everything. I do not want to be weak, especially in front of Kol. I really wanted to be myself.

"You know what Nadine, you should stay here. I don't want you to be around me now."

"Whatever Kol, just take me to your place. I need to take a shower, and take a long needed nap. I will be waiting for you when you come back."

"Don't be pathetic, love. I'll drop you off at my house, and you will explain to Klaus who you are. Elijah will be there soon. I already told him about you. I trust him more than Klaus. Don't do anything to piss him off. Don't worry about me, I won't do anythig foolish."

"Kol, foolish is your middle name. Anyways, just take me 'home'." I really need to get away from Kol, before I have an emotional breakdown.

"Well let's go. I do not have all day." As we drove to the Mikaelson home, I was getting so tired. We got there in record time. Before Kol left, I told him I needed him to compell the high school, so I can start going to school. I didn't want to be bored all day. I really thought that this whole save Kol mission, would be easy. I thought wrong. This is going to be really hard. I need to watch the Scooby gang before they do kill him. I know if I do go to school, everyone will be asking me questions. The only good thing is that I will get to meet Bonnie Bennett. That's going to be fun.

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter. I wanted to update as soon as I could, because I didn't want to be hunted down. LOL! Anyways you guys know what to do. PLEASE review! I will update more this week because I am on my spring break, but Thursday I am going on a cruise to the Bahamas. So hopefully I will be able to do 2 updates this week. **


End file.
